


Send me daises so I know its real

by Hippieflowerprincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Michael is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippieflowerprincess/pseuds/Hippieflowerprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is away a lot and Michael sends his love the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me daises so I know its real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gravityinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityinglass/gifts).



> Wish I could have elaborated more but its 4 am and I need to sleep. Hope you enjoy!!!

As disgusting as it should feel, Calum loves feeling the sweat pouring down his back. It was confirmation that what hes doing is working. He’s been at the gym for over an hour doing some serious cardio. He was in a hotel in New York at the moment. Being a very popular music producer he often traveled. Unfortunately that often meant being away from his family and most importantly his boyfriend.

It was quite cliché really. Calum met Michael in grade school. Did not like the guy one bit. He was very bossy and loud and was not the kind of guy Calum wanted as friend. But then he’s sharing his lunchable with Calum and suddenly he’s not so bad any more.

That was the beginning of a beautiful but also painful fifteen year relationship. As they grew older it became clear that most boys were not this close. At first it didn’t really bother them too much. Who cared if they were a little touchy for friends? Or if Michael picked daises for Calum during recess? Did it really matter that they cuddled in the same bed at sleepovers and sometimes held hands? For a while it didn’t matter. But in grade 10 everything went downhill when a couple of boys taunted Michael for his friendship with Calum.

For almost an entire year Michael ignored Calum. He didn’t dare speak to him, not even once. Not even when Calum punched those boys in the face and earned a nice bruise for his efforts. Calum was beginning to lose all hope. Then one day it was over. Michael started talking to him again and he acted like the whole thing never happened. It confused the hell out of Calum, but he wasn’t about to complain. He finally got his best friend back. He wasn’t about to ruin it now.

However he did start to notice a few changes in Michael and in their friendship. They weren’t as touchy anymore. Michael didn’t hold his hand on occasion or cuddle during sleepovers. It wasn’t just the physical side. Calum felt like Michael was holding something back. Like he wanted to tell him something but couldn’t. Of course by this point Calum figured out that he was in fact in love with Michael and was making a guess that Michael felt the same way. But he knew that he couldn’t act now. As much as he would love to he knew Michael too well. He needed to figure out for himself that Calum loved him as well. He needed to make the first move.

So Calum patiently waited. He dropped as many hints as he could and tried to push their physical boundaries and much as Michael would let him. After months of this nonstop push and pull between them Michael finally cracked.

“Do you love me Calum?” He asked one morning while Calum was making breakfast. His hair was still a mess and he was only wearing basketball shorts and he watched Calum cook. Calum didn’t miss a beat. “More than you love Billy Joe.” He replied. He heard Michael’s soft chuckle before he felt his presence behind him. He flipped a pancake before facing him. Michael had this look on this face. Like he was determined. He looked so much older now a days. He’s been growing facial hair and has finally cut his hair to a reasonable length. He’s never been as a beautiful as he is now.

“But do you love me like Peter Parker loves Mary Jane?” Michael says quietly. Of course that is the simile that Michael uses because what else would he say? So Calum just smiles real big at Michael’s ridiculousness and cups his cheek. “Yeah Mikey I do.” That’s when it finally clicks for Michael and Calum’s heart has never felt so free.  
So many kisses were shared that morning and it’s hard for Calum to think of a happier day. Thinking of it now however fills him with dread as he realizes Michael is not within reach to kiss and hold, but is in fact thousands of miles away. So much for endorphins curing his depression.

After leaving the hotel gym he passes by the front desk only to be stopped by the pretty clerk who hasn’t stopped flirting with Calum since he’s started staying here two weeks ago. “You’ve got another letter Mr.Hood.” She says bashing her eyelashes and holding the letter out between her manicured fingers.

Calum smile isn’t feigned as he excitedly takes the letter and replies a polite thank you before she can say anything else. Calum can’t even wait to get to his room so he opens it in the elevator. Out falls a small daisy and Calum wants to cry and he hasn’t even read it yet. He misses Michael so much.

When Calum started being requested out of the country so often by his label, Michael would send Calum letters to his hotel. It wasn’t always easy to catch each other on the phone since the time difference between America and Australia was ridiculous. So he wrote him these love letters and Calum melts each time. He lives for these letters.

As soon as he’s done reading the sappiest but best letter he’s ever received he grabs his iPad and jumps on his bed. He requests a facetime with Michael and prays he answers. He calculates while he waits and realizes it should be around four in the afternoon. Then all of a sudden Michaels face comes up on the screen and everything feels a hundred times better.  
“Hey babe. Shouldn’t you be in bed already?” Michael says looking concerned as always. Calum smiled. “I got your letter.” He replies easy and Michael grins back. “Did you like the gift I sent a long?” He asks cheekily. Calum can’t stop smiling back. “Of course I did. Reminded me of the good ol days.” Michael sighs and nods.

They catch each other up on what the other is doing for a bit before Calum’s yawns are becoming more frequent. “Go to bed babe. We can talk tomorrow.” Michael says. Calum frowns slightly. “You know what you’re coming with me next time. I hate not being able to touch you whenever I want. This is nonsense I tell you.” Michael just chuckles. “You can touch me all you want in less than a week.” He reminds Calum.

They say their goodbyes and as Calum closes his eyes and all he can dream of are daises and green eyes.


End file.
